Guardian of the elements
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: After the ring conflict, Tsuna is forced to get a job in a mental hospital. There he meets the mysterious young man named Harry Potter. But why is Harry there and what will happen when another of Vongola's secrets come out. FOURSOME! HPxRMxHKxDino?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: For his hair cut think Vincent Valentine =3

* * *

Outside the sky gleamed brightly, the sun high in the sky as the clouds drifted past the gleaming star, the peaceful day was belied by the storm that rumbled in the distance, rain glittering sparkling droplets down to the misty earth that slid stealthily through the cracks of the town. Brown eyes turned away from the window as a voice called to him softly, a young attendant holding open a door. Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled nervously, walking in to the small room where a dark haired teen sat, green eyes cast downwards towards the carpeted floor. He was a beautiful picture, black hair streaming down his face, the tips reaching to the small of his back, though it was a side parting with layers spiking out oh-so slightly, the fringe lightly brushing over his right eye. He was pale, not sickly pale but more of a lily white colour that was marred by a single scar, a long line which slid along his cheekbone with surgical precision.

Tsuna, as he was called to his friends, found himself captivated immediately by this young man who looked so sad and so out of place in a mental hospital, he was different from the others he had seen, calm and resigned but not crazy. Tsuna himself was out of place as the only reason he was here was because of one of his mothers crazy schemes, she'd asked him to do something and with all of the fuss over the ring conflict Tsuna forgot to do it and now was paying the price. An unpaid job in the local mental hospital. Tsuna smiled his usual smile to the patient who lifted his head, one eyebrow raised in question.

The attendant smiled in such a way that it was condescending and that made Tsuna suddenly angry, his fists shaking as he clenched them, treating people who obviously didn't need it like children grated on his nerves. The attendants voice made it worse, a soft whiny tone. "Harry, this here is your new attendant, Tsunayoshi. He'll be helping you with all your needs, okay?" The attendant crouched as he said it, as if Harry was a child. Tsuna had to hold himself back from just slamming the attendant face first into the ground.

"It's okay, I can talk to him myself, you can go about your business." Tsuna said firmly, showing the side of him that made him suitable to be the next boss. The attendant didn't argue and backed off, shutting the door gently. Tsuna's tense smile dropped to a genuine one and he sat lightly on the chair that was in the corner. "Its nice to meet you Harry. My names Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'm your new attendant." He was nervous but he dare not show it, the first impression was everything, or at least thats what Reborn had told him.

Green eyes measured him in silence for a moment before he nodded lightly, signalling that Tsuna had passed his test, the first one this week that he'd actually passed. "Harry Potter. Apparently crazy. Pleased to meet you." Harry murmured, lips twitching slightly before he cast his eyes downward again, the playful attitude gone in an instant, replaced by the same withdrawn character Tsuna had seen previously.

"You don't look crazy to me." Tsuna murmured lightly. Harry looked up at him, the smile more pronounced now and his eyes sparkling with new life. He had found someone who didn't treat him like a mental patient, even though he was in a mental hospital.

"Oh? And what does a crazy person look like?" Harry said with a short, soft laugh, his tone teasing.

Tsuna blushed and stammered out. "U-uh well.. They look like… uhh…" Tsuna whimpered with embarrassment, burying his face in his hands. Harry let out loud laughter, a sound so rare that for a second the patients fell silent in their rooms to hear the laughter floating through their doors. Laughter was rare in a mental hospital, let alone from Harry's room.

"Don't worry about it, I'm only kidding." Harry murmured. He turned serious and began to speak again, Tsuna lifting his head and listening. "I came to this place because my _family _betrayed me. They seemed to think that I'd be better off here because I discovered a world that seemed unreal. It was called the wizarding world and simply put, wizards lived there. Now trust me, I know how it sounds but its true." Harry smiled softly, looking to the camera which was focused on him, the red light blinked for a second and faded, the camera turning off with ease. Harry looked at Tsuna who was looking silently shocked and grinned brightly, deciding that just this once he would trust someone and if it didn't pay off he never would again. "want me to show you?"

"W-well. O-okay, yeah." Tsuna stuttered, his confidence gone. Harry stood from his bed and closed his eyes, barely there flames began to wrap around him, curling and winding around his body in a hurricane before thickening to a deep black with stripes of bloody red between it. Tsuna watched all this with amazement, the flames were dying will flames and they were powerful, he could tell. Somewhere inside of him, his flames reacted. When the flames died instead of Harry standing there, a small black dog that was obviously still growing, stood there. It looked up and him and leapt onto his lap, steady black eyes piercing his and Tsuna heard a voice in his head. "_Tsuna, this is just one of my forms. A tamer one. I didn't want to turn into something that would scare you. Is this proof enough for you?_" Harry murmured softly in his mind, Tsuna decided not to ask how that was possible. Tsuna nodded and the dog leapt off of him, perching off the bed and turning into Harry once again.

"Harry. A-are you sure that's magic? B-because I think it was dying will," Tsuna questioned gently, trembling nervously in his seat. Harry levelled him with a green stare before answering carefully.

"It might be I suppose. Magic is the name others gave for it, not me." Harry said, nodding in acceptance of the idea, not one to purposely rile people up.

"B-but you said others. Does that mean there are more dying will users? O-or wizards." Tsuna asked Harry with sudden hope in his eyes. Tsuna was thinking that he could get a tutor to better his dying will. Nothing on Reborn of course but if these people were alive and Harry could turn into a dog using dying will flames he was sure they would have other techniques that were useful.

"No." Harry said loudly, shaking his head and sliding his eyes to the floor. "They're all dead now. Destroyed themselves. I'm the last." His face closed and he clenched his fists, his mind going back to _that _time.

* * *

"_Harry! Watch out, its them!" Hermione's voice called out, Ron forcing Harry down as Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood quickly hid in the thick grass next to them. Red flames soared over them as Ron stood up. His expression fierce and as stormy as his magic. In recent years they had found that magic - or as it was actually called Dying will flames - had specific types of energy to them. Ron was storm, his magic took on a red colour and it reflected his personality, Hermione was rain, sometimes calm and sometimes furious and dangerous, she was represented in blue. Neville was the sun, gleaming and bright, represented in yellow. _

_Draco was cloud, ever suspicious and distant, and he was represented by deep purple flames. Blaise was lightning, sharp and angry, his flames weren't much like flames and acted more like lightning coloured a deep green. Luna was mist, mysterious and ever changing, she was represented by an indigo colour. Harry was sky, harmonious and encompassing, his flames were a deep orange which had began taking on different shades as if changing, if he thought about it the orange would go the blue of rain, the indigo of mist or air and a deep green colour, deeper than lightning, like the colour of the earth._

_Harry froze, trembling as he heard the scream of Ron, the red haired man falling heavily onto the earth. A second later, Draco followed him, his eyes blank in death. With a furious roar Neville sprang forward but he too was quickly dispatched, falling on the earth in a burst of fire. The two girls, mad with anger, forced Harry down and leapt at them, Blaise following quickly after. Soon enough, they were all dead and Harry lay gasping on the floor._

_A voice laughed softly, a white haired man leaning down. "We'll deal with you. We can't have you dying on me now, can we?" The man laughed. "See that he's kept out of the way, don't kill him. He'll be useful later."_

_

* * *

_

_Authors note:_

_Another trial story that was irritating me. After Christmas is over the rest of my stories should be updated I'm just about to work on abyss then Meeting Darius and Living a life!_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

I know Reborn is not Reborn's real name so I's making one up! Thanks to my Ritsu for the nameth!

* * *

Black eyes stared out at the slowly setting sun, the hat had been pulled off and sat lightly on the windowsill next to him. Reborn tangled his small fingers in his hair and hummed lightly, memories rising unbidden in his mind as he watched the suns light play restlessly on the streets below. Unshakeable Reborn looked at the familiar sight and trembled, his tiny body remembering the days before, the days when he was a normal man, a hitman but a normal man. Reborn leaned back, Leon curling into his neck, and remembered.

_**A tall man wearing a suit and hat leaned silently against the brick wall of a house, black eyes watching the people go past with a kind of paranoid suspicion that only hitmen carried. Years of fighting for his life had trained his survival instincts in such a way that he no longer trusted. So you could understand why he jumped when a small hand rested on his arm. Riven, a man who would later be known as Reborn, pulled a gun from nowhere and pointed it at the head of a young boy who looked up at him with green eyes that were steady even with a gun pointed at his head. The young boy tugged lightly at his sleeve and held up a finger, the small body disappearing in the shadows of Riven's legs, the taller man smiling slightly as he slid his gun away.**_

_**The young boy curled in on himself and Riven shifted slightly to better hide the boy from whomever it was that he was hiding from. Riven tensed, reaching out with a hand towards his gun's holster as he heard someone running from the alleyway behind him. A massive man came puffing out of the small space, his cheeks flushed and his black hair mussed. Riven, who had calmed down, glanced at him with dangerous eyes.**_

"_**Can I help you?" Riven murmured softly. The large man whirled, arms flapping as his shock showed.**_

"_**U-uh. No thank you." The man whimpered, running off as he searched. The small boy peaked out from behind him and smiled brightly.**_

"_**Thank you sir." The boy said lightly, a small blush on his cheeks. **_

"_**Why was he chasing you?" Riven questioned softly.**_

"_**H-he's my uncle but he doesn't like me very much." the boy said, turning his gaze to the floor. The child's hand lit up with gleaming orange flames and he looked up with a bright smile. "because I can do this. He doesn't like it. I don't know why."**_

_**Riven looked on with astonishment as he noticed the flames. "Those are… Dying will flames." Riven blinked in astonishment as he spied the flames. "What's your name, child?" Riven asked gently, taking off his hat and holding it loosely in his hand. The child looked slightly nervous but spoke, his voice soft and wavering.**_

"_**Harry Potter, sir a-and yours?" Harry said nearly silently. Riven smiled softly at the boy and, with a careful glance around, gestured for Harry to walk with him down the road. Harry followed without question, his small feet fighting to catch up. After a moment Harry slid his hand into Riven's grip, the tall man squeezed his hand fondly.**_

"_**I am called Riven. It's nice to formally meet you, young Harry." Riven said politely. "So, for how long could you use these flames?"**_

_**Harry, who had warmed to Riven, spoke unresistingly. "We'll I was in my cupboard an' I was really cold and so I though about getting warm and that appeared and I was warm! Jus' like that!" Harry said brightly.**_

Reborn smiled at the thought of Harry. They had met one day by chance and Riven had become friends with the little boy who was startlingly wise. Sadly, Riven and Harry were separated on that fateful day when Riven became the arcobaleno Reborn. Reborn had since tried to find Harry but Harry disappeared off the grid. It wasn't until Tsuna came home that a fire of hope lit Reborn's heart.

"Reborn! I met this really nice patient in the hospital. His names Harry. He's got green eyes and black hair. He's not even crazy! At least I don't think so, he can use dying will flames for extraordinary things, he turned into a dog right in front of me!" Tsuna called out brightly.

"Well we'll just have to get him out then won't we?" Reborn said with his usual carelessness, even though his eyes were gleaming. It was a reckless plan but in the face of a meeting with Harry again, Reborn didn't care.

Tsuna gaped. "EHH?"

In the days that followed, the guardians gathered and Reborn told them of the plan, it was a simple one and if anything went wrong Reborn could have Shamal take care of it.

* * *

**Two days later**

Tsuna, Hayato, Yamamoto and Ryohei all crept around the corner lightly, Tsuna going to that familiar door and gently opening it with his pass. Tsuna froze, Ryohei smashing hard into him, as he felt a sharp blade at his neck. Gleaming green eyes stared at him, the light dancing across Harry's face as a black strand of hair slid across his cheek. Tsuna shook, one hand reaching out for the light switch, pressing it when his fumbling fingers found it.

"Tenth!" Hayato said worriedly, prepared to step forward.

"Tsuna!" Ryohei murmured softly. Yamamoto stayed silently, holding Hayato back carefully.

"What do you want, Tsuna?" Harry said softly, removing the knife and sliding it back to wherever he'd stashed it.

"I know you aren't supposed to be in here. I want you to join my family. I-I'm the Vongola X, you see." Tsuna said nervously, lightly fingering the ring on his necklace chain.

"Vongola X, huh?" Harry murmured curiously. "That's unexpected. Xanxus mentioned that he was going to be the next Vongola. So he was lying."

"Eh? Xanxus?" Hayato said loudly, stepping forward. "How do you know him?"

"Xanxus is an old friend, I used to be in the Varia before I was.. Well before I came here." Harry murmured softly, glancing downwards. He quickly snapped back and continued. "Well, lets get going!" Harry pulled open the small draw and pulled out four rings, a necklace and a long thin chain. He slid on the jewellery and put the chain in his pocket before setting off, Tsuna, Hayato, Ryohei and Yamamoto in tow.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_-rry, Harry!" a voice cried loudly, shaking his shoulder heavily. Harry awoke abruptly, his green eyes flying wide as he trembled, the aftermath of the dream tearing into him. The now 8 years old Harry looked up to see Riven leaning over him, holding a roll of bandages with a first aid kit next to him. Harry, beaten up by his uncle for running away, forced himself up, Riven helping him pull off the shirt. The shirt disappeared and Riven got to work, studying him with black eyes._

"_Why don't you let me report him Harry?" Riven murmured softly to Harry, wrapping a bandage around his heavily bruised chest. "I have enough evidence here.."_

"_If I did that you would only get you reputation damaged and sent away, I couldn't do that to you. Besides, if I didn't bare it, I wouldn't understand my situation and I wouldn't learn from it. I refuse to become like that man." Harry said with surprising maturity. Riven listened with a soft smile as he finished off the bandaging and put away the excess materials into the small green case._

"_Harry. I have something to tell you." Riven began, looking down at the piece of paper he had grabbed from the side. "I'm l-"_

"_You have to leave, right?" Harry said, staring at him with those haunting green eyes. Riven nodded softly. "I have a new job to do from a high paying boss so I have to go."_

"_Riven. You can go but just.. Be careful okay? I don't like the feeling of this one." Harry said softly._

_It was irony that Harry mentioned that for on the very same mission Riven was turned into an arcobaleno and disappeared for 10 years. Now Harry was 17 and about to meet his old friend again. Not that he knew it._

_

* * *

_

Authors Notes:

Right! New chapter right after the first one! =D I'm loving this story! I'll have the next one up soon, promise!


	3. Chapter 3

The house was small and lovely, fitting perfectly against the bright background of the slowly rising sun. Tsuna ran nearly silently towards his house, Harry following along beside him, the others had long since headed home, leaving the two of them to the last stretch to Tsuna's house. Tsuna turned as he heard Harry stop, tilting his head as Harry looked up to a roof behind them where a shadow quickly flitted away. Harry's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Tsuna shrugged and carried on up the pathway, opening the door with his key and gesturing for Harry to come in. The green eyed boy nodded and slid silently inside the house, following Tsuna up the stairs to his room. However the second Tsuna went to step into the room Harry tensed and pulled him out, throwing his arm to the side and, in a burst of black and red flames, called a weapon, it was the same colour of his flames and had a twin. It's official names were twin hook swords and Harry was very skilled with them. Harry kept Tsuna firmly against the wall with his flames, stretching out one hook sword towards the enemy, a small child holding a gun.

"Tsuna, do you know this kid?" Harry murmured softly, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, that's Reborn." Tsuna said, smiling at the hitman after Harry released him. In the shadows of the room, Harry couldn't make out the features of Reborn but as Tsuna turned on the light he dropped the hook swords, which disappeared in a shower of sparks. Harry stepped back, eyes wide and staring as he spied the small hitman.

"You. You're.. Riven." Harry said softly. "Granted you're smaller than Riven but.. I'd recognize you anywhere."

"It's nice to see you again, Harry." Once Riven, now Reborn, murmured softly, gently releasing Leon onto his hat. "I had nearly given up hope of finding you again."

"Oh right." Harry scoffed, putting a silencing barrier around the room. "Well you didn't looked very hard. I waited 5 years for you! Five years, Riven! Or is it Reborn now? I met them. The wizards. You always spoke about them and I never believed that they were real but they came looking for me. Trained me and threw me into that war WHICH YOU RAN AWAY FROM." Harry roared. Tsuna looked nervous as he stepped around Harry to perch lightly on his bed.

"I..- I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to run, I just! I didn't think." Reborn wasn't acting like his usual self and Tsuna couldn't help but be nervous. When Reborn acted different, things, good or bad, happened and they happened quickly.

"Look, don't worry about it." Harry murmured softly, he turned to Tsuna with calm green eyes, ignoring Reborn for the moment. "You mentioned earlier that you were the Vongola X, yes?" Tsuna nodded slightly in reply. "Well then, if you'll let me, I'd like to join your family."

Tsuna was blown away by this statement, never had someone actually asked to be in his family, circumstances sort of forced them together. Harry went slightly crimson, glancing down to the floor and reaching up to rub the back of his neck, he noticed Tsuna had locked eyes with Reborn and they seemed to have a silence conversation before Tsuna spoke. "Yes, yes of course you can. But.. Do you think you could teach me your way of using flames? It's just, you can do a lot more with your flames and I'm sure it'd be useful."

"I'd be interested to learn too, if I could." Reborn said tentatively, hopping up onto Tsuna's shoulder.

Harry smiled a true smile and nodded. "In the morning I'll teach you one of the more useful tricks, useful for spying and sneaking about in enemy bases. It's called the animagus transformation and it involves bringing out your inner animal. Now, don't be fooled. Your inner animal isn't the animal that looks like you or acts like you. For example, if it was you'd be a lion, Boss. Your inner animal is the animal which most resembles you and can bond the best with your flames."

"Hmmm." Reborn hummed quietly, looking deep in thought before he was suddenly in his night clothes. "Well, I'm going to sleep."

Harry smiled and shifted out of the way, he studied Tsuna for a second before dropping to his knees and pressing his head against the ground. Tsuna jumped when he noticed, about to protest before Harry lifted his head and began to speak. "Tenth, I promise that I will protect you to the best of my ability. I will not let you die for any reason, not even to save my own life."

"Harry! You can't give up your life for mine!" Tsuna protested, though he was blushing lightly.

"I can and I will." Harry said firmly. "Now, good night Boss, I will sleep on the floor." Harry stood and went over to the window, sitting with one leg propped up, his head leaning against the wall. Tsuna stood and studied Harry for a second, noticing that if he was holding a sword against him he'd look like a samurai. He laughed at the thought and went off to get changed, leaving Harry to drifted off in silence. It was only when he came back that he draped a blanket around Harry's body and then got into bed.

Morning dawned sluggishly, the sun creeping over the horizon as Harry awoke, he was silent for a second, relishing his first natural sleep in a while. The mental institution wouldn't allow him to sleep naturally, thinking his nightmares would hurt him or something else as stupid. Harry noticed the blanket around his shoulders and smiled, standing up slowly as he gently folded the blanket, lightly placing it on the floor as he opened the door and crept downstairs where he heard the movement in the kitchen from Tsuna's mother. Harry opened the door quietly, blinking owlishly as the woman just smiled at him.

"Hello there, a new member of our little band of misfits?" She said softly, smiling that mothers smile that eased any worries he had. When Harry tilted his head questioningly, she pointed at the two sleeping children, one was a young black haired boy and wearing a cow outfit and the other, also black haired, was a girl wearing a Chinese outfit. On the table across from them a tall woman with reddish-brown hair drank some steaming tea and standing curiously in front of Harry was a boy with blonde hair who smiled brightly and pulled him into the room.

Harry ruffled his hair and bowed at the woman who was his boss' mother, he straightened and smiled. "It's an honour to meet you ma'am. My name is Harry Potter, or Potter Harry, as it would be here."

"Such manners." The woman said softly, a gentle smile on her lips as she dried her hands and came over to him, wrapping him in her warm motherly embrace, such an embrace that Harry froze in shock before relaxing. Harry had never felt that kind of hug , Mrs Weasley had her moments but they weren't true hugs, like this one. "Welcome to the family, young Harry." Nana murmured softly, pulling back and stroking his cheek lightly. The moment was broken as she bustled off, swiftly producing a plate of eggs and bacon and setting him in a place next to the sleeping girl, who woke, her eyes blinking drowsily.

The black haired girl looked at him with surprisingly untrusting eyes before nodding and leaping onto his shoulder and smiling. "Hi! I'm I-pin, it's nice to meet you.."

"Harry." The black haired man confirmed. "and who are your friends?"

"Bianchi." The woman affirmed, nodding slightly.

"That's Fuuta" She murmured, pointing at the blonde who smiled in greeting. "And this is Lambo!" The girl introduced cheerfully. The young boy woke at his name, bursting into tears for no apparent reason. Harry frowned slightly and leaned over, picking up the tired young boy and gently setting him onto one of his shoulders.

"Well, Lambo, Nana, Fuuta, Bianchi and I-pin, of course, it's an honour to met you all. I'm Harry." Harry said, looking up at the now calm young boy on his shoulder. Lambo leapt down into his arms and hugged him lightly before falling asleep again, his thumb resting quietly in his mouth. This was the scene that Tsuna walked in on, blinking in shock for a few seconds before going to sit down with Reborn beside him.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey! I'm on a roll. I'll see if I can get out **two chapters!**

_**Reviewww!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight streamed through the open patio door, lighting up the small living room where Nana, Tsuna's mother, was cleaning quickly. Tsuna sat on the wooden decked patio, his legs swinging lightly with Harry at his side and the small form of Reborn on his shoulder, the small hitman was acting like his usual calm self, fingers trailing lightly over Leon's scaly back. Tsuna turned to Reborn, his eyes turning to his 'boss' persona, the side of Tsuna which would lead the Vongola to victory instead of ruin. Reborn was well versed in his students behaviours and listened with a small smile on his face, aware of the order that was about to come. Harry, who didn't know Tsuna as well yet but was getting there, was already listening, utterly devoted to his boss.

"Reborn." Tsuna said slowly. "After I return from school, could you gather everyone after school? I have to formally introduce the new guardian." Tsuna ordered, the question not really a question but an order. Tsuna's eyes held a faint orange light, the orange of hyper dying will mode.

"Yes, Dino's nearby on business, shall I ask him?" Reborn said humbly, that same simple smile on his baby-like features.

"As long as he's near, yes. I don't want to distract him from his business." Tsuna said lightly, turning to his new guardian. "If you don't mind, I'll take you to meet everyone tonight, Harry."

"I don't mind, Boss." Harry said softly, his eyes scanning the area somewhat nervously, as if he was expecting to be attacked at any second. Reborn, with poorly disguised worry, leapt over the gap and landed smoothly on Harry's shoulder, using a long strand of Harry's hair to hold himself steady. Reborn murmured something to him softly, gently smoothed his hair down like a fond parent and, with a kiss to Harry's brow, leapt back to Tsuna's shoulder.

"What will he be the guardian of, Tsuna?" Reborn questioned knowingly.

"Uhh… Well.. That is… Harry will be the guardian of everyone, the guardian of the elements." Tsuna said after a pause, his smile bright and his eyes glowing bright orange. Then he froze, as if a thought had struck him. "Reborn, is their anyway to contact the Timoteo?" The beginnings of an idea forming in his mind.

Reborn levelled him with a weighing stare and nodded. "Yes, can I ask why?"

"A present for our newest guardian, I need his help with it." Tsuna said, winking at Harry with a bright grin.

"And I guess I'm not allowed to know?" Harry smiled lightly, standing up. Tsuna smiled sheepishly, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Go on, go talk to whoever you need to, I'll be fine."

"Thank you, Harry." Tsuna grinned, Reborn sparing Harry a thankful glance before disappearing into the house. Nana came out with a smile, she gave him another motherly hug and led him around the back of the house, out of earshot of Tsuna.

"Harry, I had to ask you something." Nana's face was serious as stopped, sitting lightly on the bench. "I know that my son is involved with something, he's acting just like his father. He's so secretive but he's terrible at telling lies."

"I won't tell you what it is, ma'am. If Tsuna and your husband hasn't told you, I will not betray their trust. They have their reason." Harry said, his eyes boring into Nana's.

"Harry, call me Nana. Or, if you prefer, call me Mother. All of Tsuna's friends do." Nana said light heartedly before turning serious again. "I wasn't going to ask you to tell me, all I want you to do is.." Nana's eyes turned soft, her expression one of motherly worry. "Look after him. Harry, and yourself. I know you're in terrible danger but I will not allow any of you to die!"

Harry's face broke out into a grin as he dropped to his knee's, bowing to Nana deeply as he answered. "Yes Mother!"

Tsuna lifted the phone, sidling away from the outdoors where Harry and hi mother were talking quietly. The sun streamed into his eyes but he didn't noticed the light orange glow to his iris. Reborn brought him back to the present as he began to jab numbers, the tone of the buttons loud in his ear as he held the phone against his ear. The number was a complicated array of 5's and 9's, Tsuna heard a low ringing as Reborn finished pressing the multitude of numbers.

A voice murmured in his ear in smooth Italian. "_Si_?" Italian though it was somehow Tsuna understood it and smiled slightly.

"Umm.. Hello, is it possible for me to speak to the 9th?" Tsuna said hesitantly, knowing that he shouldn't use the 9th's real name in this situation.

"The 9th doesn't take calls! Who is this? I will pass on a message!" The Italian secretary demanded somewhat furiously, smooth voice taking on a grating tone.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, future boss." Tsuna replied, using his title to try and talk to his senior.

The tone of the secretary immediately changed to apologetic. "F-forgive me sir! I'll put you right through." The Italian whimpered, a second later the gentle, familiar voice of the ninth Vongola boss echoed through the phone.

"Tsuna! My this is a surprise. What can I do for you, young man?" Timoteo said softly, a smile in his voice.

"Well, you know the Vongola rings..?" Tsuna said slowly, hearing the man's breath catch as he automatically assumed the worst, he didn't interrupt however. "Well, I've gained a new family member and I want to make him a similar ring for a welcoming present."

"Hmm.. I might already have what you're looking for, what's the colour of his flames?" Timoteo said and Tsuna heard him hold the phone away and call out to his secretary. "Elena, please fetch Squalo for me."

"They're black and red." Tsuna said confusedly, tilting his head.

"and his name?" Timoteo said, his breathing hitched again, the question posed almost hopefully.,

"Harry Potter. I found him in.." Tsuna fell silent, looking downwards. "Namimori mental institution."

Timoteo coughed in surprise. "H-how? The Vongola, with its immense resources, has been looking for him for ages. We were comrades once, until someone made him disappear, that was before the..-" Timoteo stopped abruptly. "You don't need to know about that yet but I'll tell you one day, Tsuna."

Tsuna deliberately didn't mention the puzzling last statement, only murmuring questioningly. "Comrades?"

"Yes. In a war a long time ago, Harry was only young. He didn't deserve to see that." Timoteo's voice was uncharacteristically soft and it shook oh-so slightly.

"Sir-" Tsuna attempted.

Timoteo cleared his throat slightly. "Nonsense, don't call me sir. You can call me by my name, alright?"

Tsuna smiled, recognizing the subject change and played along. "Timoteo, to my original point, do you have a ring suitable?"

"Oh! I forgot to explain. The Vongola rings originally game with one extra, it was a ring which no other bosses save the first Vongola boss used it. The bearer was the protector of all of the Vongola, the first's best friend and trusted strategist, Tsar. Tsar has the same flame colours as Harry, it seems so I shall send it along. The ring is of slightly different design but it should suit him. I can get it to you in a day, I'll ask Squalo to take it to you, he wants to see Yamamoto again anyway."

"Thank you ,Timoteo." Tsuna said with a smile, he jerked as he noticed the time however and snapped from his 'boss' personality, his eyes fading back to their original brown colour. "WAHH! I'm late! Sorry Timoteo! I have to go."

The old man chuckled kindly and, between laughter, answered. "Very well, young Vongola X. Be careful."

* * *

**Vongola HQ, Italy**

**Timoteo's office**

"Squalo, I'm glad you could make it!" Timoteo greeted the silver haired swordsman fondly as he stepped into the room. Squalo bowed his head lightly, stepping up to the desk and watching with confused eyes as the 9th produced a large box, much like the one the Vongola rings were once held in, with the crest engraved in gold on the top, the box was chained heavily with a big padlock at the top, and a heavy looking letter.

"Boss? Why am I hear?" Those words were about the nicest Squalo had ever said to anyone and his hands crossed over his chest as he went slightly crimson.

"I have an assignment for you." The boss said simply, expecting Squalo's loud cheering.

"VOOOOOI! Great!" Squalo cheered, pumping his fist as his face took on a wicked grin.

"it's a delivery job to Sawada Tsunayoshi's new family member, he needs these items." Timoteo said gently, fixing Squalo with a piercing stare. "Squalo, listen toe. You must, under no circumstances, open his box. It is extremely important you do not and before you protest to the job, Tsuna has agreed for you to visit Yamamoto while you're there. Take as long as is needed to visit him but deliver this as soon as possible." Timoteo handed out a plane ticket and Squalo tucked it into his pocket calmly, nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Now go, and be careful not to loose this box!" The 9th said sternly, smiling when Squalo nodded and left the room in a flash.

* * *

**Tsuna's living room.**

**Evening.**

The living was full, the guardians had taken the chairs, he civilians got the table while Dino's group crowded in the corners with Dino himself smiling serenely. The chattered ceased as Tsuna and Reborn entered with black haired man who shifted nervously, fiddling with the rings on each of his fingers. They were spread out on both hands, two to a hand.

"Everyone, I've invited you here because.. Well I want to introduce you to the new member of our family, Harry Potter." Tsuna said nervously. Only the mafia-related people understood the true meaning of this statement and most nodded acceptingly, however Hibari, who had been forced to come by Dino, was glaring fiercely. Rokudo Mukuro's eyes were staring with visible lust at Harry's defined body, his crimson gaze heavy with desire. Harry went crimson, his green eyes flickering downwards as all of his confidence drained away. Mukuro smiled wickedly, his teeth gleaming as he eyed Harry liked a predator does his prey.

Dino took the initiative, standing up and walking over to clap Harry on the shoulder, he smiled brightly and murmured. "Nice to finally meet someone around my age, welcome to our band of merry weirdo's, my names Dino." Dino said brightly.

"Thank you, I'm Harry." Harry said, gladly turning his attention away from the staring man in the corner. That was all it took for everyone to come over and introduce themselves and things went from there, nobody but Hibari looking even remotely unimpressed. Unnoticed by everyone but the three involved, a challenge was declared for Harry's affections. Mukuro, Hibari and Dino all exchanged glances and thought the same thing.

'_It is war._'

* * *

Authors Note:

Woww! This was with the help of my fabulous aibou, Ritsu.. Whom you might know as Demented Witch, she spurred me on to write this! Now, for her, I'm going to start writing another chapter of Living a Life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback**

_The day had long since fallen into night, the moon rearing high in the sky as two people, one a tall man and the other a small child, walked quietly along the road of Privet Drive, where the child's guardian's lived. The man's eyes narrowed and he knelt down, lightly stroking the cheek of the bright eyed 9 year old at his side and wiped away the nearly hidden tear from child's eye, the man smiled softly and lightly tilted the 9 years olds chin up so they met eyes. Green eyes wobbled tearfully as the child looked away from the hell house where he had grown up most of his life, the house he hated beyond measure. The old man smiled and held out his arms, bracing himself as the child leapt into his arms, burying his head into the old man's shoulder._

_"Timoteo.. Do I have to go back?" The child said softly, lifting up a small hand to scrub at the tears which were suddenly streaming down his cheeks in rivulets of crystal. The old man shook his head fondly at the young boy and held him tighter._

_"As much as I'd love to have you stay with me, Harry, you aren't my child and I can't look after you." Timoteo, gently released Harry, holding out a white card which he slid into Harry's shirt pocket. "If you ever need me, give me a call, okay?"_

_Harry could only rely on his training to blank his face and he nodded. "You know I won't call you, Timoteo." His voice unnaturally serious for a 9 year old. "I'll only call you if he finds me, you're too busy to take calls from a kid." Timoteo knelt, his eyes closing slightly as he sighed, grasping Harry's hands against him._

_"Harry. Listen to me. I have one last bit of advice, as your teacher, he uses a spell, one that causes pain but when you have too much pain, you can over come it by accepting the pain, its like excepting that body is hurting and that the hurt will fade, then you're used to it." Timoteo said softly to Harry, who nodded._

_"Alright, Timoteo. I-if you see Riven.. Please tell him that he should be careful, okay?" Timoteo nodded and Harry went crimson as he mumbled. "I'll miss you." The old man chuckled his deep chuckle and planted a kiss on Harry's brow._

_"and I you, my little protégé." Timoteo smiled, standing up and nodding slightly to the group of men who surrounded the black limo they had come out of, the men got the car ready while Timoteo lead Harry to the door of his house. "Forgive me, Harry." Timoteo said as he knocked lightly and slid silently away from the trembling boy, Timoteo paused while entering the car, watching with sad eyes as Harry was yanked in the house by a horse-like woman who was scowling while her eyes darted about._

_"STUPID BOY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The roar came from the house, it was Harry's uncle. Timoteo shut his eyes in pain, his expression tightening, he turned as a hand rested lightly on his shoulder, it was one of his men, who was smiling sorrowfully at him. He had found Harry just days after Riven disappeared, Harry was upset and covered in bruises. Timoteo, in his limited position, took Harry from his relatives without telling them why and trained him for a year and a half. Harry, in that short amount of time, made friends, learnt a lot about how to survive and anything he would need for the future but it was all far too good to be true because Timoteo, at risk of being arrested for kidnapping, was forced to take Harry back to that house._

_"Lets go, Boss." The man said softly, Timoteo slid into the car, turning towards his adopted son of 11 years and smiled, Xanxus blinked at him with an expressionless face and turned his head to look out the back of the car as the door slammed open and the boy who had just entered was thrown out of it and into the fence, already covered in blood. That scene settled the seeds of hatred in his heart for the first time, the blank slate of a child was soiled with the crimson of blood and his future was set._

**Flashback end  
**  
Harry lifted his head and shook it, water flying off as he tore the memories viciously away. He quickly emptied the sink and dried his hands smiling when Nana passed the bathroom, her smile soothing his heart. Harry left the bathroom quietly, shutting the door and going down the stairs where the morning fiasco of breakfast had finished. Harry, who had just completed his university degree in the institution, didn't have to go anywhere like school or work today and decided that he was going to explore the town that he hadn't had a chance too see. Something in this town unsettled him, a cold shadow watching everyone, teeth gleaming brightly.

Harry shook his head and opened the kitchen door, his appearance gaining a few glances but most were focused on the mini fight between Lambo and I-pin, the two chasing each other around them in confusing circles. He went up to Tsuna and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, a soft smile on his features as Lambo leapt up into his arms and sat lightly on his shoulder.

"Boss, I'm planning on going out for a bit today, if you need me.." Harry fished out a scrap of paper and a pen and scrawled a number on the paper, he handed it to Tsuna who nodded, slightly shocked.

"You have a mobile?" Tsuna said, shocked. He himself didn't have one and he was pretty sure that none of his friends did either.

"Yes." Harry said, noting Tsuna's expression and plotting something with a smile. This would be his present to his boss and fellow guardians. Reborn winked at him and leapt onto his other shoulder, looking down at Tsuna.

"I will go with him, Tsuna." Reborn said to the young boss. Reborn and Tsuna's relationship had long since changed to one more like comrades than tutor and student. Tsuna nodded in acceptance, quickly finishing off his breakfast and noticing that he was once again late.

"WAHH! I'm late!" Tsuna yelled. Lambo laughed loudly, I-pin following along and then it all kicked off. Laughing softly, Harry and Reborn slipped out of the house unnoticed in the chaos. Reborn leapt off his shoulder and followed along via the wall, his black eyes flat and calm as always.

"Why did you really want to come Reborn?" Harry murmured softly as he walked, unawares to where he was going but walking anyway.

Reborn's face tilted slightly and a smile quirked his lips. "I wanted to see what you were plotting, you had that look on your face." Reborn said with a grin, his eyes half shadowed by the brim of his hat. "Besides, you always have a knack for trouble, I like the excitement."

Harry chucked softly. "Watch it old man, that doesn't sound too good coming out of your mouth."

Reborn laughed loudly, an uplifting emotion filled him and it took him a moment to realize that it was happiness. For the first time in 13 years, since Harry and Reborn parted ways, he was happy. Harry was looking at him with a fond smile and Reborn, to break the moment, mock growled. "Who're you calling old? I'm just a baby you know." Reborn snarled jokingly.

"A gun shooting, suit wearing, home tutoring Mafioso baby, who can talk." Harry replied, used to these little mock battles.

".. I'm a very smart baby!" Reborn trailed off pathetically, coughing as he went bright red.

"Reborn, will you tell me about what happened to you?" Harry said softly, looking down to his feet. Reborn didn't speak for a while, his breathing the only sign that he hadn't run off before he muttered quietly.

"Okay."

The sun was setting by the time Squalo arrived at the Vongola X's house, he sighed as he perched on a near by roof, looking down at the items in his hands and then leaping downwards towards the door. He landed hard and raised his spare fake hand to knock lightly on the door. A voice from within mumbled something and a couple of seconds later the door opened to reveal a smiling brown haired woman. Squalo noticed that hers eyes narrowed knowingly for the briefest of seconds before she had on that same smile again and she murmured.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" Nana murmured brightly.

"Is Sawada in?" Squalo said bluntly, his expression semi-polite as he tightened his grip on the box in his hands. The woman didn't seem surprised, she merely tilted her head towards the stairs and called out, "Tsuna, your friend's here, a silver haired man." Seconds later Tsuna was running down the stairs, a black haired person following down afterwards sedately, chatting with Reborn in soft tones. Squalo stared for a moment, trying to remember why that person seemed to familiar but it didn't come and Tsuna was suddenly next to him with Yamamoto leaning quietly against the wall and that black haired man eyeing him warily.

"Squalo! It's been a while!" Yamamoto said brightly though his hand rested gently on his sword.

"Squalo, do you have it?" Tsuna said eagerly.

"Yeah, its here but.. Who's Harry?" Squalo said rudely. Looking around with an irritated expression.

"That would be me, swordsman." Harry said softly, lightly taking the box from him with a glance at Tsuna, who nodded, and opening the letter. A key dropped into his hand and a letter followed. Harry raised his eyebrow curiously and read it.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_It has been such a while since we spoke that I wonder what it is you look like now. 22, aren't you now? I looked for you after the war was over, you disappeared for a long, when that group appeared, those people that killed all of wizard kind, I feared you dead with everyone else but I still looked. What ever happened had you hidden well. Atrum Nex, that group named themselves well, dark death suits them._

_Still, onto more important matters, in this box is two things you will find useful, one is a ring, all of the Vongola family's guardian's have a ring and each ring signifies the element and position of the guardian, this ring is a little different, it is of the same style as the Vongola X's ring but it has all of the elements on in as tiny black and red jewels, when each element is used around you or by you yourself, one of the jewel glows the elements colour. The jewels will flash a certain colour of that guardian is injured and if you use your dying will flames on the ring, you will automatically know where the person is, to an extent. Your element is signified by a moon symbol, you are the opposite of sun, you are a naturally quiet person who prefers to fade into the background, much like the Vongola I's best friend was._

_The key unlocks the chain and when you unlock it put the ring on immediately because it is an uncontrollable ring when left on its own, the chain is a marmon chain that keeps its power in check. Also in the box are two sai, I taught you how to use them but you need to use your dying will flames, you have to feed them through the weapons to increase their power. I wish I could help you more._

_Timoteo,_

_Vongola IX_

* * *

  
Harry smiled fondly, his finger resting over the dying will flame that was Timoteo's seal, the fire didn't burn, it merely curved around his fingers, almost embracing him. "Timoteo." Harry breathed out, a beautiful smile on his face as he looked at the letter again. He snapped from his trance and unlocked the chains, feeling everyone's eyes on him. Harry gently slid the chains from the box and put them lightly on the stairs, opening the box, lined with black velvet, and lifting the ring up, feeling its power thrashing chaotically about.

It was a beautiful ring, as black as ebony but lined in silver, it was the exact shape of Tsuna's ring with a large moon resting on the front, around the moon tiny black and red jewels glittered, one of each of the guardians and one of Tsuna, Tsuna had the largest one that was resting right next to the silver moon symbol. Harry slid it on and immediately it felt… right, he felt his veins freeze and burn at the same time as black and red flames raced through every nerve and vein in his body, Harry shook slightly feeling the power settle comfortably in his belly, the power formed into three tattoo's, the first two were the Vongola's crest on the backs of his hands. The last was a shield, with a large X on it, on the side of his neck, on shield were the symbols of the guardians with two to a section of the X and in the middle the moon and Tsuna's crest sat side by side with Tsuna's crest slightly overlapping the moon.

Harry studied it calmly, lifting his eyes to everyone else's who had crowded around him to take a look, Yamamoto lightly grasped his hand and studied the ring smiling that carefree smile as he did so. Squalo, who had shut the door by now, blinked slightly and Tsuna was gaping, studying the tattoo's in awe.

"It's a nice ring." Yamamoto said with a nod, holding up his ring and lightly knocking Harry's fist with his own. When the rings met a burst of flames went up and Yamamoto's flames, which he had not yet learned to use, flickered black for a split second, the rain guardian moved back in surprise. "Wow, Tsuna, do what I just did to Harry's ring."

Tsuna, with a bewildered glance, did and the same event happened, Tsuna's sky flames, which he had again not learned to use yet, flickered black before fading to their normal colour. Tsuna blinked. "Wow. That's an awesome ring. It feels like I got a power boost from it." Here, Reborn took his cue, leaping onto Harry's hand and studying the rings and the tattoo's with a practiced eye.

"The Vongola I's guardian of elements was a surprising man, he had the ability to replenish his allies flames just by touching rings together but by doing that he was also slowly powering their flame capacity up, like widening your stomach's ability to store food when you eat a lot. I assume this is what happened here." Reborn said at length, lightly bumping the arcobaleno's pacifier against the ring and smiling when he glowed brightly.

Harry allowed Reborn to leap onto his shoulder again before he brought out the twin sai's, studying the pure black blades with a practiced eye, they had the Vongola crest on the top with an x resting lightly on the hilt. Harry smiled slightly, sending a silent thanks to Timoteo.

"VOOOOI! Let me see, runt!" Squalo yelled, yanking Harry's hand curiously.

A while later as the sun set Harry was walking on his own along he deserted streets of Namimori, quite aware of the not so quiet person following him nervously. He didn't mind though, he knew whoever it was wasn't going to hurt him as he could feel no killing intent at all so when an object came from the person, he didn't dodge and allowed it to hit him hard, his body disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke and reappearing in the middle of a room where an older version of Squalo and a few others were lounging, at his appearance though they sprang up startled and Harry blinked confusedly, tilting his head

".. WHAT THE HECK?"

* * *

Authors note:

A lengthy next day chappeh for yous! =D I'm enjoying this storeh so review for me and I'll see if I can't get out another chapter tomorrow. Also, when I say the back of the hand for Harry's tattoo's I mean the side opposite to the palm! =D


	6. Chapter 6

In a split second, several things happened, three silver knives came at him, a scarred man smirked, holding out a gun marked with an X, a cat-like grin on his features and, as Harry was preparing to block the knives, someone shot in front of him with a sword attached to his arm and blocked them with ease, looking irritated. Then time began to move again and the door slammed open, armed guards filtering in and immediately grabbing Harry who was still trying to get his bearings after such abrupt travel and hoisting him up, yanking off his rings in quick succession. Harry narrowed his eyes, he didn't like this. Not at all. He leant lightly against his captors, testing their strength, feeling the subtle relaxing of the muscles of the inexperienced soldiers and taking full advantage.

Throwing his weight forward, he broke free, catching the rings which had been thrown high into the air with his movement and sliding them, along with his trembling Vongola ring which he immediately slid on, a puff of black and red flames streaming across his hands and causing the tattoo's on his hands to glow deeply. Harry blurred into a flurry of black and red flames and then, standing where he had once stood, a beautiful leopard stood, tail swishing lightly, claws tearing into the ground heavily as the large paw flexed. The soldiers lunged but the silver haired man backhanded them easily, leaning down to lightly stroke the ears of the abnormally huge leopard which purred lightly as it shifted its weight.

In a blur of speed the huge cat-Harry had taken down the armed guards, not killed them but put them all in hospital for a good while. The cat's eyes met the bored ones of Xanxus who regarded him before jerking his head slightly, Harry padded towards Xanxus who reached out and lightly stroked the silky furred ears, the car changing back almost unconsciously into Harry's original form, Harry was utterly calm with Xanxus' hand on his head, his body going slack against the chair as Xanxus gently twisted the hair under his palm.

"Xanxus! Let me..!" One of the group said, one of the more colourful of them and wearing sunglasses. Xanxus gave him a furious look and the guy backed down without another word, Xanxus had completely tamed Harry with but a touch and Harry couldn't care less as he purred lightly, a cat even out of his animagus form. With the boss' intervention, things had calmed and the guards all left, those that could stand helped out those who were unable to. Squalo settled once again onto the sofa, the sword disappearing underneath his arm as he relaxed, the blonde haired guy with the knives settled as well, lightly spinning one on his finger as if he was in the circus.

"And who are you?" Xanxus said, his voice low and like steel as he lightly twirled the hair beneath his hand. Harry whimpered softly as the hand slid downwards to lightly stroke his neck.

"Harry Potter." Harry mumbled, not protesting as he was forced to stand up by Xanxus and the man studied him with a practiced eye.

"Boss!" Squalo said urgently, leaning forwards with his hand up to his ear. "Boss! That damn guardian of the brat's, Ryohei, wants to discuss plans for an attack on Millefiore." Xanxus stood and grabbed the transmitter from Squalo, putting it to his ear as he lightly tugged Harry towards him, the guardian unprepared for the movement as he fell into Xanxus, who caught him lightly and threw him onto a sofa, pinning him down with his knees.

Harry didn't know why he wasn't fighting back, he just felt odd around Xanxus, similar to how he felt around Tsuna but 10 times more, he felt submissive as if he should bow down to this man. While Tsuna was the stronger, Xanxus was older and he had been raised to be a boss, he had the better leadership skills. Harry didn't struggle as Xanxus knelt on him, talking on the phone to Ryohei, he still didn't get what was going on, nor did he know where he was, all he knew was that he felt _right _lying underneath Xanxus, the mans hands rubbing lightly in all the right places. He didn't even care that Xanxus' mafia family were watching, he just lay there and enjoy it.

Hours later after a length explanation about where he was, Harry was leaning on the edge of the balcony outside the large room, his hair floated lightly along the breeze as he stared out at the forest below. The Varia had long since gone to sleep so it was only him watching the stillness of the night, the silver moonlight streaming downwards, glistening beautifully. It was this night that brought back memories.

_Bright green eyes stared up through the small gap in the stone wall, his hand moving slightly as if he could catch the beautiful light between his pale fingers. He heard the door open and close, thudding softly against the stone but he didn't look around, transfixed by the light that was so rare in his prison. A soft chuckle had him freezing, fear crawling swiftly up his spine as the white haired man knelt down to where he was chained, black chains curling up his arms to clamp around his wrists which were trapped in a straight jacket, his mouth covered with a strange metal gag that covered half his face, blocking off all speech and making even breathing difficult._

_Harry shifted in the chair that he was chained heavily too, his eyes blinking up at the grinning white haired man who chuckled with a deceptive smile. Byakuran lightly unclipped the gag, pulling it downwards and grinning. "So Harry, are you going to tell me then?" Byakuran purred lightly, tilting his head towards the still open door and muttering. "Come on in." A shadow lightly played across the door and standing there was a yellow eyed stranger. "Genkishi, this here is Harry and he knows something, I want you to get out of him, okay?" The yellow eyed man regarded Byakuran and nodded slowly, loyal to a fault._

"_Of course, Byakuran. I will get the information you require." Genkishi entered with stoic yellow eyes and Byakuran lightly clipped the gag back on, stifling Harry's voice as the pain that followed caused him to scream._

Harry shook his head lightly, breaking away from the memories and lightly touching one of the numerous marks that littered his body after years of torture, this one rested across his collarbone, he closed his eyes and smiled, remembering that the past was just that, the past. He would never forget it but he wouldn't dwell on it, instead he would make peace and defeat Byakuran. He swore on that.

Sawada Tsunayoshi fell to his knees, gasping heavily as he fought for breath, his new move was tiring and he could do with a break. Tsuna felt himself suddenly wishing for one of his guardians, Harry. Even though Tsuna had only know Harry for a couple of days, Tsuna had a soft spot for the somewhat placid guardian who he had managed to trust in a short amount of time. Ryohei had told him that Harry too had arrived in this time period and Harry was in Italy, Tsuna couldn't wait to see him again. With that though, Tsuna stood with new strength. He had to do this!

* * *

**Vendicare Prison**

In the depths of a water cell, Rokudo Mukuro watched over the up and coming battle with a smirk, his body was weak but his spirit soared, these damn chains wouldn't hold him for much longer. He sent a silent curse to his guards and struggled lightly, muttering promises inside his head.

* * *

Authors Note:

Right, this chapter struggled out at the end BUT FINALLY IT BEGINS! Five chapters in and we have the start of the arc! Just wait you guys! Plenty of secrets left to come! REEVIEWWWW


	7. Chapter 7

The sun poured in heavily through the clear crystalline windows, beams of it reflecting of most surfaces, while for others it merely heated it. Sitting comfortably in a puffy leather sofa, Byakuran chomped on his favourite snacks, cheesy maize crisps that he ate with gusto, his face on of perfect happiness save the look in his eyes. Like a dark cloud that marred a perfect picture. In his hand he held a small Polaroid picture with an all too familiar face on it and resting lightly on the table, a newspaper lay with a story on the front that made Byakuran growl. He ignored his attendant as he entered, his dark gaze focusing on the oddly beautiful face of one of those people. Byakuran clenched the bag of maize snacks beneath his fist, crushing the crisps into powder as he snarled.

"How dare he!" Byakuran roared, standing up with the force of his anger. "Freeing that.. That scum! We spent years getting rid of his kind and yet why is he free?"

"Byakuran?" His attendant, questioned tentatively.

"Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?" Byakuran raged, not turning as another voice addressed him. A blonde haired man with semi-long messy hair and bright silver eyes.

"Because we need him." The blonde haired man said from the doorway, a smile lifting the corner of his lips. "He is the Catalyst and the power of his flames are needed."

"Yes." Byakuran hissed lowly, a grin lifting his face in such a way that it looked twisted and insane.

"We are nearly ready now, Lord Byakuran." The black haired attendant muttered from next to the blonde haired man. "Captain Irie reported that what you told him to make is close to completion but he didn't mention what it was. I assume you understand, my lord?"

Byakuran lifted his head, throwing it back as laughter bubbled up to his throat. "Its nearly time! Wait for me, little Freak." Byakuran almost cooed, shoving a handful of cheesy snacks into his mouth and looking dangerously at the Polaroid picture, throwing it at the fireplace and watching it burn with a dark chuckle. "I wanna watch you burn."

* * *

Confused green eyes slid open as, after trying to roll over, he found a long clinking chain holding him still, after his nightmare apparently his form had changed to his leopard counterpart and someone had decided it would be fun to clip a heavy metal collar attached to a chain that was restricting his movement. Harry quick changed into his human form, tugging slightly on it with a growl. From the doorway, a low chuckle reached his ears and Xanxus was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his features, a gleaming key resting in one hand and a simple cat collar with a bell on the end, coupled with a lead.

While Harry had the capacity to be submissive that didn't mean he took it that far, Harry was a fighter at heart and it showed on his features as he tried to lunge at Xanxus, only for the heavy chain to stop him short as he was thrown back, body falling against the bed as the chain held fast. Xanxus chuckled smoothly, stepping forward with a mocking smile. "Lets make a deal, pet." Xanxus said softly, shutting the door behind him. "You promise to wear this, and I'll help you out with controlling your flames." Xanxus always exerted his dominance when he could and he knew he would win, judging by the smile.

"I don't need your help!" Harry snarled fiercely, moving to give the chain some slack even as his eyes slid downwards to the Vongola ring on his finger, fully aware that should the ring come off, he would lose control. Xanxus seemed to be aware as he snatched Harry's hand, pulling off said ring with ease. Harry threw himself as Xanxus, feeling his magic, in the form of flames, build under his skin, pressure pushing at his skin. Little black and red flames starting along his skin like an aura of flames that quickly spread until the sheer heat began to burn the bed he was sitting on, something which dying will flames shouldn't do. They were flames but they didn't burn like flames, instead they used a persons inner magic or 'dying will' to form flames, it was entirely possible to change that form to whatever that person wished but the colour would stay the same, that was why the lightning element's 'flames' looked nothing like fire and why mist's 'flames' were so light and airy. The same was to be said for all the elements.

That person's elemental affinity would always affect the colour of the flames or whatever else his or her inner magic formed. Xanxus raised his eyebrow, holding the ring between his forefinger and his thumb and staring at the visibly struggling Harry. "The more you deny it, the worse it'll become, runt." Xanxus said, his voice as gentle as was possible for the Varia boss. Cuts began appearing across Harry's face, flames flowing out of them like the blood that followed, the cuts growing and connecting like cracks in the plains on some water starved country.

Harry stayed silent for a few seconds, body juddering with pain, before nodding slowly. "I don't like it, but okay." Xanxus grinned at that and, with a few deft movements, had the heavy metal chain off and the small cats collar on, a smirk on his face as the bell tinkled lightly. Before Harry could try to get up, Xanxus managed to clip on the lead and tug him up. "X-Xanxus?" Harry questioned, stumbling along as Xanxus pulled at the lead, his expression one of annoyance. Harry hadn't noticed but the ring was back on his finger and the cuts and healed, all the leaked flames slipping in place with ease.

"Come on. Training starts now." Xanxus said with laughter in his voice. The Varia's headquarters were beautiful, Harry noticed suddenly, a large castle with old décor on the inside, old red cushioned thrones and heavy curtains and it even had a dumbwaiter. Harry found himself admiring the art that decorated the walls, beautifully framed pictures, each one priceless. Xanxus lead him to a room with heavy wooden doors that opened together and, as Harry stepped in, he found himself staring at a completely blank room, white tiles on the floor and bright white walls. All the white made Harry shudder slightly, brief flashes of struggling against pairs of arms that held him down, frightened green eyes following the path of the needle as it slid into his flesh, a brief burst of fiery pain and then nothing.

Shuddering slightly, eyes half open and glazed, not noticing that, in a burst of sky flames, Xanxus' box animal appeared. Leone di Cielo purred softly, large paws thudding on the ground as the heavy beast sped up, the animal ran straight into Harry and stopped abruptly, opening its jaws and snapping them shut around the wrist of Harry. Harry jerked, looking down to see the large tiger with somewhat furious eyes, the beast calming slightly as he saw the marks on his hands. The large beast rumbled a growl and tugged him along as if he was a cub, tail flicking contentedly as he trotted along beside the huge creature.

Xanxus was on him in moments, slamming him against the floor and pulling the ring off, where the cracks immediately began to reappear, flames slithering down his face like snakes. Harry fell to his knee's, coughing and choking as flames began to pour out of his mouth in puffs oddly coloured smoke. He trembled for a second and then lay still, his eyes wide and sightless as Xanxus laughed above him, twirling his guns on his fingers as he watched.

* * *

Authors note: I know! I know! I'm so unbelievably sorry! =[ Things happened and exams and stuff! I'm sorry! =[ I had total writers block but I'm back =]


	8. Authors note

First of all I'm so sorry about the lack of updating all of my stuff. I've been awfully busy, but none of them are abandoned and I will be working on them in due time. I just hope you can be patient with me. I promise I'll reward your patience!

Thank you! ^^,


End file.
